


4 fois où Jim Kirk admira les mains de Spock de loin...

by Marry Black (Ri_chan)



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Hand Fetish, M/M, Mind Meld, Touch Telepathy, UST, Vulcan Kisses
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 16:41:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2514704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_chan/pseuds/Marry%20Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>… et une où il le fit de plus près.</p>
            </blockquote>





	4 fois où Jim Kirk admira les mains de Spock de loin...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iggysassou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iggysassou/gifts).



> Une fic écrite pour l'anniversaire d'Iggy, normalement ça a plu, happy birthday.

Il ne savait pas vraiment à quel moment il s’était mis à regarder Spock. A le regarder plus que le reste de son équipage, s’entend. Un jour ou un autre, l’agacement incommensurable qu’il ressentait en présence de son second s’était changé en… quelque chose d’autre. Et la rencontre avec l’autre Spock n’y était sans doute pas pour rien.

Toujours est-il qu’il avait appris à faire une confiance aveugle en cette agaçante moitié de vulcain, très vite. Trop vite peut-être. Et il s’était rendu compte un jour qu’il le regardait, beaucoup. Bien sûr, il était capitaine, il avait toujours un œil sur son équipage, mais Spock, c’était différent. D’abord parce qu’il n’avait pas à le surveiller, parce que Spock était vulcain, et les vulcains ne font pas d’erreurs, point à la ligne. Ensuite, parce que lui, il le regardait bouger, et surtout, il regardait ses mains.

Longues, fines, blanches, et qui bougeaient avec une économie de mouvements qui rendait chaque geste précis. Quand il ne faisait rien, elles étaient croisées dans son dos, détendues, un pouce passé sur une paume, ou posées sur le dossier de son fauteuil de commandement.

Bien sûr, il avait l’habitude de regarder les mains. Celles de ses conquêtes, quand elles caressaient sa peau, quand elles venaient le toucher, le griffer. Mais ça n’avait rien à voir.

Spock ne touchait personne, il y faisait une grande attention, il saluait de loin, interpellait sans poser la main sur le bras ou l’épaule de l’interpellé, et Kirk, un jour ou un autre, avait eu envie de les toucher, ces mains parfaites.

**XxX**

Il ne savait pas non plus à quel moment le fait de regarder les mains de Spock s'était mis à lui faire cet effet. Evidemment, être capitaine de vaisseau de starfleet, ça avait ses longueurs, et pendant les longueurs, il ne trouvait pas mieux à faire que de fixer l'univers devant eux… et Spock. Spock qui lui, d'ailleurs, avait toujours quelque chose à faire.  Il pianotait sur un clavier ou un autre, faisait défiler les informations sur les différents écrans tactiles de la console de pilotage, ou tenait l'un ou l'autre instrument.

Dans ces longs moments où l'espace défilait devant eux, il se prenait plus souvent qu'à son tour à fixer les mains de Spock. Rien de grave, en soi, et il se forçait à détourner les yeux quand il se prenait à le faire, mais souvent, de plus en plus souvent en fait, il sentait quelque chose réagir dans son ventre quand il fixait ses doigts fins manipuler sa console. Il se donnait chaud à regarder ses mains, juste ses mains.

Il s'était dit au début que c'était sans doute qu'il n'avait eu personne dans son lit depuis trop longtemps. Une aventure d'un soir lors d'un arrêt sur une colonie terrienne lui avait prouvé le contraire.

**XxX**

Il ne se souvenait pas du premier rêve qu'il avait fait. Juste qu'un jour, ils étaient devenu monnaie courante, et pas une nuit ne se passait sans qu'il rêve de ces mains. Spock était toujours un peu flou, dans ses rêves, Jim ne saurait dire s'il était habillé ou pas, il ne saurait décrire son regard, mais ce qu'il faisait, ce que faisaient ses mains, il s'en souvenait plus que clairement.

Plus d'une fois il s'était réveillé en sueur et tellement dur, seul dans sa cabine à demi éclairée par les témoins de contrôle et dans laquelle les seuls bruits étaient le calme murmure du vaisseau et sa propre respiration erratique.

Il avait arrêté de se dire que c'était le manque de sexe et la promiscuité sur l'enterprise qui jouaient avec ses neurones quand il en avait fait un alors même qu'il était dans le lit d'une splendide créature. Pas que le fait de fantasmer sur un homme le dérange, ce ne serait pas la première fois, après tout, mais… Spock. Insupportable Spock avec ses mèches parfaites et ses oreilles pointues et ses sourcils sarcastiquement levés. Spock qui pouvait l'exaspérer plus vite que n'importe qui au monde sans même le faire exprès. Spock a qui il confierait sa vie sans hésiter une seule seconde. Spock qu'il voulait toujours à ses côtés. Spock pour qui il mettrait sa main au feu. Spock pour qui il abandonnerait sans doute son vaisseau.

**XxX**

Il ne se rappelait pas où ni quand il avait appris que les Vulcains entraient en contact télépathique chaque fois qu'ils touchaient quelqu'un. Il se souvenait juste avoir pensé que ça expliquait, tout d'abord pourquoi Spock ne touchait personne, et ensuite leur façon étrange de s'embrasser du bout des doigts.

Il avait ensuite passé plusieurs jours à se demander ce qui se passerait si Spock le touchait, vraiment peau contre peau. Est-ce que leurs esprits se mêleraient, comme cette fois avec l'autre Spock? Est-ce que Spock partirait en courant en voyant tout ce que ressentait Jim? Ou est-ce le sursaut de plaisir qu'il ressentirait sans aucun doute passerait de lui à Spock comme un arc électrique?

Il se souvenait avoir encore un peu plus fixé les mains de Spock dans les jours qui avaient suivi et s'être très sérieusement demandé si un jour il ne ferait pas semblant de tomber pour se rattraper à sa main. Il se souvenait aussi très bien son début d'érection à l'idée de sentir la main de Spock se refermer fermement autour de son poignet, et il s'était dit qu'il avait vraiment un problème.

**XxX**

Il se souviendrait sans doute parfaitement ce jour-là, étant donné que Spock était entré dans sa cabine à l'instant où il terminait son entrée de journal de bord. La date stellaire brillait encore devant lui quand il avait levé les yeux vers ceux du vulcain. 

Il n'avait pas parlé, il s'était juste avancé vers Jim, toujours aussi inexpressif, et, avant qu'il ne puisse faire quelque chose, avait posé sa main sur sa joue. Comme il s'était imaginé, un frisson l'avait traversé de haut en bas, et il avait cru que son cœur allait le lâcher. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'était la réaction de Spock. Avec le temps, Jim s'était habitué à déceler les micro-expressions sur son visage, et cette fois ci, sa bouche s'était entrouverte, ses yeux s'étaient légèrement agrandis, et son autre main s'était refermée alors qu'il lâchait Jim comme s'il s'était brûlé.

Il avait mis quelques secondes à reprendre une composition, alors que Jim restait pour une fois totalement silencieux, avant d'enfin parler, toujours aussi monocorde et inexpressif qu'à l'accoutumée.

"Veuillez m'excuser Capitaine, mais j'ai remarqué ces derniers temps une baisse de votre efficacité à diriger ce vaisseau au mieux de vos capacités, et d'après mes observations, ma conclusion est…"

Jim avait étouffé un rire et levé une seconde les yeux au ciel avant de rattraper la main de Spock dans la sienne, coupant des plus efficacement son discours.

"Tais-toi, s'il te plait…"

A nouveau Spock avait perdu ce masque permanent, et Jim s'était dit qu'il pourrait s'habituer à lui faire cet effet. Pour le moment il baissa simplement les yeux sur ses doigts et les mêla aux siens.

"Tu veux m'aider à régler le problème d'efficacité?"

Un simple hochement de tête, sérieux, militaire presque, qui chez n'importe qui d'autre aurait fait perdre à Jim toute libido, mais pas cette fois. Leurs mains se resserrèrent et ils prirent une même inspiration sifflante. Avec un peu de recul, il n'était absolument pas sûr que son problème soit réglé après ça. Il aurait sans doute besoin d'autres interventions. Nombreuses.


End file.
